Royal Palladium Press Conference!
by Cracking 2 Dawns
Summary: The Royal Palladium hostage crisis is now in a press conference on day 2 of the crisis! Read it, 'cause there's chicken suits and curly wigs! P.S. My brother made me submit this... Link to the video where it came from is on my profile!


**My brother made me do this. This is a transcript for the Royal Palladium Hostage Crisis Press Conference, in "The Final Scene". It was released a few days after 9/11. My brother also thought up of the reporters' names. Only Candy Crowley's a real person (reporter of CNN). He wants to dedicate this to her, Her Interactive, and arglefumph!**

* * *

><p>Transcript from Royal Palladium Hostage Crisis Press Conference, outside the Royal Palladium, St. Louis, Missouri, September 17, 2001. Transcript received by CNN. Transcript released on May 5, 2005 for supplement of the book "911 Commission Report", and re-released on May 4, 2007 by CNN.

START TRANSCRIPT

Royal Palladium Caretaker Joseph Hughes: (taps microphone) O-okay, folks, we're about to get started here. Uh, Mrs. Mueller and Mr. Armstrong will do their best to answer all your questions in the time allotted, uh-uh, but let's proceed with, with good manners, shall we?

Hollywood Talent Agent Simone Mueller: (clears throat) Thank you all for coming. I'm only sorry that the circumstances that are meeting are not more festive. Wouldn't it be nice if we were all gathered here today to revel in the blockbuster success of Brady Armstrong's new movie, _Vanishing Destiny_? Wouldn't we all prefer to turn our attention to record ticket sales and the squeals of delighted fans across the nation? But, alas, we have come together today over tragedy, not triumph. I called this conference specifically to let you know - and I trust you will take it upon yourselves to inform the world - that Brady Armstrong will not rest; the greatest performance of his career will not be unveiled, until Maya Nguyen (pronouncing NOO-YEHN) -

HADIT Opposition Leader Nicholas Falcone: Hey lady, you're breaking my heart, but isn't her name Maya Nguyen (pronouncing WEHN)?

Mueller: (clears throat) - until Maya Nguyen (pronouncing WIHN) is returned to her friends and family, safe and sound. Already, our real-life hero has searched this theater and uncovered important evidence. Already, he has driven 200 miles - in a Rent-a-car, no less - distributing missing posters to all the outer lying regions of this great city. You see, Brady Armstrong is a hero and a regular guy all rolled into one.

Falcone: (sarcastically) Ooooh, I'm swooning!

Mueller: Put a sock in it, Mr. Camouflage! And now, without further ado, I'd like to open the floor up to questions.

_St. Louis Chronicle_ Newspaper Reporter Charles Jones: Uh, is it true that the girl was at the theater to interview, uh, Brady Armstrong? What was the interview about?

_In the Dresser_ Magazine Reporter William Kendall: Mr. Charmstrong, do you find your fans respond to you more in your chicken suit or in your curly wig?

NBC News Television Reporter Harold Calder: Did anyone hear a scream?

Kendall: Miss Mueller, you're his agent: chicken suit or curly wig?

CBS News Television Reporter Stanley Leigh: Any speculation where the kidnapper's hiding her?

Jones: Where did this funeral wreath come from?

Calder: Isn't it a little unusual for a, uh, movie star to help with a kidnapping like this?

Mueller: People! One at a time! Brady.

Actor Brady Armstrong: Well, with all of my experience on the silver screen, I feel well prepared to save the day in St. Louis.

ITV News Television Reporter Baron Thompson, from London: Do you think the kidnapper is violent?

Kendall: Mr. Charmstrong, have you ever thought about growing a mustache? It might really distinguish you.

CNN Television Reporter Candy Crowley, from Washington: Is it true that you're offering a reward for the facts leading to Maya's return?

Armstrong: That's right: autographed movie posters for anyone and everyone who comes forward with a decent lead.

BBC World News Television Reporter Thomas Alden, from London: Uh, yes, is it true that, uh, that detective Nancy Drew is on the case?

Armstrong: Yes, Nancy Drew is investigating.

Crowley: Is she available for comments?

Mueller: Yeah, uh, uh, (stammers briefly) it's a difficult situation. You see, Maya is a friend of Nancy's, and the personal connection, well… it may be clouding the detective's judgment. She's really on edge.

Falcone: Isn't anybody around here concerned about the welfare of this magnificent theater? There's more than one life at stake today, you know. Okay, I'm sorry, hey, press people, over here, if you want the real story, talk to me. Sorry, Miss Mueller, you'll have your photo op in a moment. Yeah, over here - down by my van.

END TRANSCRIPT

* * *

><p><strong>Simone is a publicity hog, Falcone's voice sounds somehow like a New Yorker (to me), and BTW, is HADIT the predecessor of Occupy Wall Street? They BOTH fight the Corporate Dragons of Generica!<strong>

**Anyway, read and review. The link for the video where my brother got this will be in my profile!**

**And read "The Treasure of Jade"! It's Nancy going to China (aru!). In fact, if the Chinese did say aru (being the most populated country the world, soon to be overtaken by India), it would all make a huge aru beam! (arubeamplz) ARU-ARU-ARU-ARU-ARU-ARU-ARU-ARU*EXPLODES*!**

**Read and review,**

**Cracking 2 Dawns**

**P.S. My brother thinks that this plot was inspired with the post-9/11 hype, with the kidnapping and all.**


End file.
